


Obsessed

by Duckbutts69



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckbutts69/pseuds/Duckbutts69
Summary: Drake Mallard is obsessed with Jim Starling and everything that includes Darkwing Duck. He has a nsfw account were he uploads explicit content, dressed as Darkwing. One day Jim founds out about Drakes homemade videos.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> Drake Mallard is obsessed with Jim Starling and everything that includes Darkwing Duck. He has a nsfw account were he uploads explicit content, dressed as Darkwing. One day Jim founds out about Drakes homemade videos.  
> ____  
> In this version Drake isn't a real actor, and it's either way before tdkr or it didn't happened at all ~ that's up to you what you'd prefer :)
> 
> Anyways enjoy! I am always open for critique, but please be nice since I'm just learning and doing it for fun :)
> 
> THANK AGAIN TO ZYRANN FOR HELPING ME OUT AGAIN <333 I am so grateful

Drake Mallard was obsessed. Really obsessed. His whole room was plastered with posters, merchandise and everything he could find. He even owned a dakimakura. A big pillow with an image of his Hero. Darkwing Duck aka Jim Starling. It was more than just being a fan, it was his life.

  
Drake knew how unhealthy his behaviour was, but he couldn’t stop it. He was too deep into it. His whole life was consumed by this one passion. And of course he was madly in love with the actor Jim Starling. Jim played the role of Darkwing Duck in the 90s TV Show, also named Darkwing Duck. Back then he was a big deal. Nowadays everything got quieter around him, but for a few people he was still important. Like Drake for example. Just thinking about the handsome actor made him blush and his heartbeat raced like crazy. No need to mention that Drake was a loner, with no real life friends. However he knew that he wouldn't even have a chance to get in contact with the star. Once he met him at a meet and greet, but he was just so nervous and wasn’t able to say a word. Still, he treasured that memory. It feeds his fantasies.

So the only comfort he got was imagination and snuggling into his life sized pillow of Jim. Sometimes even more. It was pretty embarrassing to him, but knowing he wasn’t alone made him feel better. Because like in every fandom there was that naughty side of the internet. And even though Darkwing Duck wasn’t very popular anymore, there were still  
some artists drawing and writing DWD nsfw content. And for sure, Drake was one of them. But he was more of an actor. Sometimes he would put on his Darkwing Cosplay and do things in front of the camera. Nasty things. He even had a few hundred Followers, encouraging him to do more videos. It somehow just happened. On the one hand he felt highly ashamed, but on the other hand he enjoyed it way too much. When Drake would wear the cosplay, he felt sexy and strong. He would close his eyes and pretend that it were Jim's hands instead of his own. Touching, teasing and exploring his body. Anyway, people seemed to like it. Sometimes they even would send him small donations requesting something.

The last request was him humping his Darkwing Pillow, but without wearing the costume this time.

The video was pretty much amateur like, but it was noticeable that he was enjoying it a lot. And for sure was he a handsome young man. That video got to be his most viewed one, probably because he wasn’t hiding behind a mask this time. Comparatively it didn’t have many views, but based on a small fandom it was a lot.

What Drake wouldn’t have expected to see a Message in his inbox days after the upload, by no one else than Jim Starling himself. His heart almost stopped. A mixture of excitement, disbelief and embarrassment was fogging his mind. It wasn’t a fake, it was clearly his official account. Why would he send him a message? Did he see that video? Hopefully not. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind and his stomach turned. He clicked at the pm.

„Hello young man,

I’ve seen your videos and I think you’re doing a great job of acting. I would like to talk to you in person about it. If you’re interested, please reply any time soon.

  
Greetings, Jim Starling.“

This had to be a joke, thought Drake to himself. Did Jim get hacked? He was utterly  
confused, but he decided to reply to him. This went for a few weeks.

  
——————

  
Today was the day. He couldn’t believe his luck. He would actually meet his hero. Private. When Jim sent him the message, Drake of course agreed on a meeting. And after a few exchanges of messages they finally made up a day to get to know each other.

However Drake was still filled with fear and doubt. Worried that this might be a prank or  
something like that. And totally anxious about the fact that Jim had seen him doing such naughty things on video. It made him want to sink into the ground. Why would he want to meet him? Somehow it also made him extremely hard. He never actually addressed it in his messages. Just saying he wanted to talk to him about his acting skills.

Drake showered twice that day. He was a wrack, sweating like a pig. Nervously he dressed himself. He was shaking like crazy and had trouble to button up his shirt. Before he made his way out, he made sure he smelled all nice and he brushed his teeth for the fifth time.

The plan was to meet at a bar in the evening. Drake was way too early. He sat down at a  
free place and ordered a glass of water. He didn’t want to ruin his breath by drinking  
anything else. He took another mint, looking around nervously.

"I’m here." Drake texted. No reply.

He nipped at his water, wondering if he did go to the wrong place. And after an hour he  
started to feel like a fool. He won’t come. Of course. Why would he? He was a nobody. Just a freak uploading porn videos of himself dressed as Darkwing. How distressing. When he was about to give up, the bar door opened. Drake's jaw dropped. Time was suddenly in slow motion. There he was, Jim Starling himself. The young man's body stiffed at the sight. And when their eyes met, his heart started pounding hard in his chest. Jim smiled very self confident and joined Drake at the table. Drake could only stare at him in disbelief. Wow, he was stunning.

He shook his hand: "Hey uhmmm… Drake right? Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you t-too!" stuttered Drake.

His hand was wet and he had no strength behind his shake whatsoever. How embarrassing. But Jim didn’t say a thing. Oh Fuck, he was so handsome. Sure he got older, but god damn it was like fine wine.

The mood was pretty awkward. They tried to start with some small talk, but it was obvious  
how nervous and uncomfortable Drake felt. Drake didn’t know what to say at all, and he  
couldn’t look at Jim for too long, his gaze always wandered down to his water. Which was replaced by scotch soon. Jim insisted.

It took some time to get to a fluid conversation. The older one was pretty patient and he didn’t give Drake the feeling that he was a total freak. It was kinda nice, Jim would listen to his fangirling and praises. He didn’t seem annoyed or bored at all. And the whole time he kept eye contact. The Fanboy started to feel more comfortable.

And after a few drinks, Drake began to relax even more. He wasn’t drunk, but more  
confident. The atmosphere was finally not that awkward anymore, and they had a good and long conversation. Obviously Jim enjoyed it, that Drake was so passionate about him. No doubt he was a narcissistic kinda person. He told him about his childhood and how he built his entire life after him. And how he ended up doing those kinda videos.

"So, are you planning on doing it professional?" asked Jim, taking a sip from his scotch.

"N-No, not at all, I-I don’t think that would be a good idea…"

"Hm too bad. I would love to watch that." The actor grinned.

Drake gulped and his cheeks started to burn red. He just laughed nervously.

"Maybe I could teach you a few things. From actor to actor."

Jim touched the younger one's knee under the table. Stroking it softly. Automatically Drake closed his legs, feeling his groin getting hot. This wasn’t happening for real, was it? It was very hard for Drake to keep his composure. It just felt so good. Was that Jim's intention? Or was Drake just over analysing things again?

"Well, anyway. It was nice here, but I’m getting tired. I’ve rented a room, not that far away. Maybe we could go for a walk, before I go?" Jim let go of Drakes knee, to the young ducks disappointment.

"S-Sure!"

Mr. Starling paid for the drinks.

They walked for around 15 minutes when they reached the hotel. It was of course a motel, not a hotel. Pretty shabby, like in a horror movie.

"Well, thank you for giving me the chance to meet you! I-I hope we will meet again  
sometime…" stammered the younger one.

There was that awkward silence again, before Jim finally said: "Oh alright… uhmm… I kinda thought, you might join me for a little bit more?"

He had this look on his face. Drake hoped he didn’t get that wrong, but the air was so heavyr around them. Oh Fuck. Drake's ears were ringing and his heart was beating so fast ando loud. Jim took a step forward and laid his arm tenderly around the younger ones waist.

Breathing became almost impossible. The actor closed the gap and kissed his fan. The kiss tasted like scotch and it was a little bit too wet. But to Drake it was just perfect. He was so overwhelmed, small moans escaped his lips while tasting every bit of the other's mouth.

"So, what do you say, Babe?" The old duck gave him a wink.

With a gaze look he just nodded and followed the actor right into his room. The room was  
pretty ugly, but at least it was clean. In the middle of it was a king sized bed, covered by an old blanket. Besides was a bedside lamp. And of course there was a CRT Television. There was almost nothing modern about this motel room.

The actor opened the mini bar and took out two beers. "You want one?"

Drake shook his head. Back to awkward. This was all he ever dreamed about, but it was so  
unexpected. He didn’t know how to behave. Jim kissed him and took him into his room.  
Would they kiss again? Are they gonna have...? Drake began to sweat again. His bulge began to grow. He tried to cover it, without drawing attention to it. However Jim noticed it of course, he grinned and licked his lips.

"Relax, hun. Sit down for a while." He said and took a sip from his beer.

"Now. Why won’t you give me a private play of your acting skills? I am very interested."

Drake just blushed, covering his now peaking member.

"Don’t be so shy." Jim now kneeled before him, Drake sitting on the edge of the bed. His  
hands stroking both thighs, softly forcing them apart. Drake let out a small whimper. Holy Fuck, his Face was so close to his groin. By now it was pretty clear what the older man wanted. It finally clicked for Drake, that he might be just an easy and cheap fuck for the actor. A groupie. But he didn’t mind, it was more he could have asked for. He uncovered his dick, which was now fully visible. Jim almost drooled at the sight. His dick was juicy and nice.  
Perfect size.

The actor looked at his fan with lust in his eyes. But there was something else. Expectation. Drake knew what to do. Fuck it. Still nervous and shaky he tried to get himself into his _acting mode._ He leaned back, spread his legs, giving his Idol a very good and close view to his entrance. His breathing was out of rhythm. This was so unbelievably hot. Drake began to slowly stroke his cock.

"Fuck. You’re so hot." Jim's dick was hard as well, and he playfully touched it, not taking his eyes off the younger one for a sec.

  
When Drake felt something warm and wet at his entrance he let out a shriek. He looked  
down, seeing his hero licking and kissing his ass. Now he was the one who just watched.  
Drake was no virgin, but never ever had someone done that to him. He loved it. He loved him so much. Another moan escaped from him. To be honest at this point he just wished that Jim would take his member into his mouth. And like he could hear his thoughts, his tongue started to lick his whole length. When he reached his tip, Drake almost lost it. With circling motions he tasted the younger's pre cum, still staring him right into the eyes. It was agonising. After some teasing he took the whole member into his mouth, sucking and licking. The slurping sounds were kinda awkward, but now nothing seemed embarrassing anymore.  
And Drake didn’t care about it, he let out loud groans, not holding back anymore. Starling  
loved the sounds his fan made. His ego took it as more praise.

Mr. Starling knew that the boy couldn’t take too much, he would come soon if he didn’t stop now, he was acting all sexy, posing for him but it was clear that he lacked real experiences. He would probably come into a girl after two or three thrusts. The thought made Jim chuckle. A finger slowly slid into Drakes wet hole, while Jim kissed him passionately. Another finger  
entered, thrusting and stretching the tight opening. With eager motions, Drake fucked Jim's fingers, not breaking the kiss.

The actor left his entrance and layed down in bed. One arm behind his head. He didn’t have  
to say anything. Drake placed himself between his legs. Shit he never done that  
before...time to improvise. He looked down at the other's cock. It was slightly bigger and  
darker than his own. Just like his Idol, he began to lick the throbbing member. The taste of it was a little salty, but of course they have been at a bar for some time. So it wasn’t that bad at all. Drake tried to imitate Jims movements.

"Good Boy." Jim reached for Drakes head, guiding him.

"You’re learning quick"

Every moan was like a reward to the Fanboy, it made his heart flutter and his cock leak.

"Now, babe, show me how you ride that pillow. Come here."

He obeyed immediately, placing himself onto his lap. Feeling the older one's cock between  
his legs send shivers through his body. Jim began to open Drake's shirt and just like that he was all naked, sitting on top of his beloved hero. This must have been a dream.

"You’re so fucking cute."

Experienced hands starting to stroke Drakes whole body. Fluffing his soft feathers. He  
closed his eyes and enjoyed the massaging touches. Again two fingers found its way into his ass.

His Hips were tenderly lifted and Jim pressed the tip of his cock into him.

"Take your time babe."

Slowly Drake took the cock bit by bit. He took it well. Even though he had not much  
experience, he still had a few skills from doing those kinds of videos. He probably had bigger objects inside of him.

After he finally got the whole length into him, he started to move slowly. Oh.

"Oh God… Mr. Starling… I-I…" Drake moaned loudly, his movements became faster.

Jim  
grabbed him by the hips and started to thrust into him. The moanings and the slapping  
sounds must be heard in the other guests room, but neither of them cared about that. Jim's thrusts became more aggressive, and he fucked him with such force that Drake had to hold onto him. When Drake started to stroke his own cock, it didn’t take too long and he came in thick spurts. He released himself into his own hand. Just as the actor expected. Jim was still thrusting like his life depends on it, making it hard for Drake to keep his balance. He was shaky and he only had one hand to hold himself up. He was desperately trying not to smear  
any of his cum onto his hero.

Shortly after, Starling groaned one last time and came deep inside of his fan. Drake could feel the hot cum filling him up. Jim let go of his hips and just let himself fall back into the bed.

He was exhausted as hell. It was one of those moments where he noticed that he was too old for sex, drugs and Rock’n’Roll.

Drake reached for some tissues beside the bed, and began to clean his hand. He now sat  
besides his Idol, wondering what’s happening next. He was full of endorphins, his heart was still pounding like he just ran a marathon. Would he send him away? Or could he stay for some cuddles? What was he supposed to do now?

Starling planned on call for a cab, driving the kid home, but now he was just tired and exhausted.

"You can stay here, but don’t think we’re now a couple or some shit like that. And tomorrow , I will show you how it’s done properly." , he grinned and lifted his arm slightly. It was clearly  
an invitation for some cuddles.

Drake's eyes must have been heart shaped. He cuddled himself into his arms and before he could say something, Jim was already asleep. Snoring like a chainsaw. Drake smiled and soon after he drifted away as well.

The End.


End file.
